User blog:RedMonkey101 Studios/The Closet...
OK so if any of you read my last blog then you probably know about my awesomely cool picture and story of my character, Savannah Mason. And well, because that's actually the thrid book you might be completely lost on the whole story... SOOOO Here's the first chapter of the first book.. Again another warning cause this may scare some people, and again it depends on your fear factor. AND THIS IS ONLY FICTION! :3 I just don't want to scare people or make nightmares or something. I shall give thee potatoes if I make anyone scaried. Lol anyways I'll begin. The Closet: Chapter One Death. It comes at a price; losing a loved one, being ripped apart from the world you've known all your life, but it can also be the greatest thing. To save your family and friends, or maybe to let pain caused by others melt away, and once your death comes, all you have to do is wait... But then again, waiting for death is stupid! You know, I wonder how long have I been lying here anyway. Feels like hours, days even. At least I don’t feel full pain any longer, just a tiny bit better. Still, that was the worst part of this experience. I have never felt pain like this and wishing for death was not something I thought I would ever beg for. What had happen to me anyways? In the bright glow of the sun, I could feel my body loosening and further stretching out on the lawn, glass shards and blood showered me in pain as I let the orange sun take with it, my life. This would be the last day I would ever see. Closing my eyes and feeling the day’s heat slip away, and for a moment, I thought of my mom and dad. How are they going to feel about my death? Sad? Mad? Glad? I started to chuckled to myself. I’m dying but I still rhyme away. There's no return from this, my conscious thought as I rest my head against the newly stained grass, I could feel warm liquid streamed from the side of my head the moment I turned it. Blood, I guessed. I take a breathe in, one of my last breaths. I could hear them coming, footsteps playing along the grass. Alas, they found me... My mind keeps playing. The shouting came next but were drained out, I no longer could hear. What a shame... I woke up with a bolt of pain at the side of my head. It was only a dream. These dreams were coming to me often but this one was different. As I throbbed my aching head, I heard my brother and sister as they played there silly road games. Last time this happened I dreamt of a boy. A dead boy, not the way I saw myself dying but already dead. I had not seen the boy before; he had blackened hair with scarlet streaks twined into them. Blood, that's what it was. His eyes were white, no color to them, this is how I knew he was dead. The boy looked about 15, maybe a little older. He lay next to a pond, blood scattered across his torn shirt. Across his face were three slashes, like a claw marking, but the boy was not the first I saw in theses dreams. Once there was a girl, no more than 10, who had bite marks around her neck and eyes that were gone, literally gone, black hollowed out holes fill their place. There was another; a man and woman who looked to be in their mid twenties. Their bodies' necks were slit and eyes that were bloodshot, that made it look like they cried blood. These were only dreams, I thought quickly. They felt real in such a way, that it also made me believe that they were. Before I quickly dismissed the idea of that it was real, on the note of waking up after seeing it. But this dream, I saw myself. I felt the experience of dying, laying and waiting for death. It felt unsettling to me. “Now leaving Kentucky” I hear my dad shout through my thoughts. I look out the window, he was right. A big sign read; Now leaving Kentucky. I smile at this, we were now in Ohio. Cincinnati, Ohio. Better than the last place I was; Los Angeles, California. LA wasn't that bad, but Cincinnati has green everywhere! Real green, not that 'grass' LA has... Moving from my old place was hard, moving all the way across the country and leaving what memories I had behind, but this is a new start. Away from the drama of LA to live in a place so... beautiful. Looking out the window again I could see my reflection stare at me. My thick scarlet flamed hair wave into small curls from the tossing and turnings of my dreams. The dreams, I had another death dream.. I've never told anyone about these dreams of mine, but they've been happening for awhile now. I don't know why but ever since I turned twelve they started. The first one was about a boy from my class, Robert Hansoms. He and I weren't friends but I knew him; he had gold sort of hair and hazel brown eyes, he was only twelve too. I didn't want to but my mind went back to that awful night, the night I saw Robert die in my dreams. The air was musky, Robert walked down the streets, alone in the darkness. I could feel his emotions and how I saw it, it looked like I was watching a movie. Robert hugged his jacket to keep warm as the wind and musky fog blew into his face. I could feel Robert shaking emotions; Sad. Scared. Confused. Robert knew he shouldn't be here past curfew. Knew his mother would be angry with him but he had to get away from everyone, this was the prefect time to do so. But now he was lost and he was in a bad part of town. He, like everyone else, knew the rumors. Rumors about Fairhusk Dr., about the men, women, and children who disappear near this place, all at night. He knew he was stupid to think like this, but he knew it could happen tonight if he wasn't careful. Then out of the darkness, stood a tall man. Robert wasn't scared at first, but as he took a closer look at the man he began to wince. The man's teeth where pulled back into a smile, Robert saw that they were pointed and cover with red stains. The man's eye were black, no life in them. He looked hunger. Robert began to back up, slowly towards the way he came but the man had already caught his jacket and sharply brought this teeth into the flesh of Robert's neck. Robert screamed, but the man covered his mouth with his smeared blooded hand. Slowly the man whispered; “It's alright, you'll have a painless death.” and then, before Robert could say anything more, he was dead. Next day at school, Robert didn't show up. The police were at are school, questioning all of us about Robert. Days later Robert's body was found on a abandon bus down town, he was drain dry and had bit marks on the left side of his neck and arm. As always, police and the press thought it was an animal attack. Everyone knew not to question it because it was the only explanation, I didn't know if my dream was real or I just dreamt of Robert at the wrong time. I try to shake off the memories, they're just to painful to think about right now... Blocking out the noises around me I drift off into my Dream Paradise, away from my frighten memories. Well that's the first chapter... Well if you want more just tell me, it's just the first chapter so... yeah.. Anyways comment if you want more or if you saw any mistakes or mis spelling of words... And I'll TTYL! ~Reddi ^3^ Category:Blog posts